Morgan Light
Name: Morgan Light Gender: Female Age: 17 Height: 5' 10" Weight: 120 lbs Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Blonde Kills: One or None Weapon: Rapier Appearance: Morgan has soft, rounded features with a light skin tone. Her hair is shoulder length and wavy straight. She prefers to wear long-sleeved shirts and jeans, usually without accessories. On the day of the abduction she was wearing a light-blue shirt, jeans, a black overcoat, a grey scarf, and black winter gloves. Interests: Morgan enjoys making sketches in an art-book she carries on her person at all time. She started drawing when she was a young girl, putting her imagination to paper. However, she hasn't shown many people her sketches as she prefers to keep them to herself; she doesn't feel that her imagination should be made public. She also listens to instrumental music, mostly string instruments and orchestra as an inspirational aid when she draws. She started listening to music when she turned thirteen, when her drawing became more difficult to put to paper. Her mother recommended she combine music with her thought process and she found she greatly enjoyed it. History: Morgan was born to Calus and Sophia Light as their only daughter. She was shy and introverted growing up. She didn't like interacting with other people apart from her family, and she kept herself emotionally distant from her schoolmates when she began schooling. Her shyness eventually morphed into cold aloofness. Her home life was only slightly different than school. She was more warm and friendly with her parents, but she didn't initiate most conversations with them. Her mother and father tried their best to get her to open up, but she didn't do much to change her demeanor. Still, she loved her parents and the way they always supported her no matter how long she kept to herself. Since Morgan kept to herself, she didn't really form any friendships or relationships of any sort. Thus, it was very surprising for her when she accepted a boy's request to start dating. She didn't understand why she accepted, and she searched within herself for an answer. No satisfactory answer came, and she continued to search for an answer as time went on. It frustrated her to no end that her true feelings continued to elude her. Personality: Morgan is mostly quiet and collected. She doesn't enjoy talking to others apart from the bare minimum interactions to get along in school. She stayed by herself for so long that she began to find it difficult to relate to others. Her emotions became cold and buried. The reasons she did what she did became unclear, even to herself. She began opening up to her boyfriend, but hasn't figured out why she has. Morgan doesn't have much plans for the future, she doesn't have any real ideas on what to do with her life. She hoped to discover something she really wanted to do before high-school was over, but nothing came to her. Without anything that stood out to her as something that drove her, Morgan floundered for a life plan to follow. Reputation: Morgan is mostly ignored by other students, she has a reputation as an ice queen. Some even go so far as to call her a robot behind her back. Since Morgan does little to dissuade these ideas, most people feel that she considers herself better than others and that they're beneath talking to. Even after getting a boyfriend, this perception has changed little. Most people dismiss their relationship as of convenience, that one or the other is merely using their partner. The above biography is as written by Lord Shadow. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Lord Shadow '''Kills: '''Morgan Matthew '''Killed By: '''Morgan Matthew '''Collected Weapons: '''Rapier (assigned weapon) '''Allies: ' 'Enemies: ' 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Morgan, in chronological order. Program V3 Prologue: *A Beginning... *You Think You Know Someone Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Morgan Light. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Program V3 Prologue Characters Category:Program V3 Prologue